They Found Me On The Bathroom Floor
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Frank Iero has a fucked-up life. His best friend was murdered right in front of him, how he managed to get away who knows. Now the killers are back to finish what they started. When in doubt choose Misc. Plays/Musical! Why? I have no idea!


_Oh fuck! Oh no! Oh fuck!_ I thought backing away. My eyes were wide, and so was his awful grin.

"Y-y-your that guy! That guy I saw in the alley!" My small body was shivering and my eyes were tearing up at the memory of Ray. I remembered it as if I saw it yesterday. _Ray and I. Walking through an alleyway, when two men came out of the shadows. The taller one with long midnight hair, grabbed Ray and repetitively stabbed him in the stomach. The one with shortish mousy brown hair, grabbed me from behind, restraining my arms. I let out a couple screams, until *Mousy* brought his hand to my mouth. I just watched in terror while *Midnight* finally drug the knife across my best friend's neck. *Mousy* finally let me go, and I crawled over to his limp bleeding body._

_ "No! Ray! Ray, wake up!" I was violently shaking him. It was surreal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw *Midnight* stroll over to me, the knife posed ready to use. At first I let him draw nearer, pretending that I didn't notice. I would be with my best friend. But then realization washed over me. I would be fucking DEAD! Just when he pounced, I darted down the alleyway, with them close on my heels._

"No! No, please. Just leave me alone!" _I am going to die. _Tears strolled down my face, as I put some of my thoughts into words. "I don't want to die." It came out in a whisper but he heard it.

"We told you we were coming. You should have been ready." He laughed darkly, pulling out the same knife, as he had that dreaded night four years ago. One thing that I hadn't noticed before, was the two names engraved on each side. *Frank Iero* on the left side, and *Ray Toro* on the right. The *Ray Toro* was crossed out. I stared at it horrified, until another voice broke my trance.

"We did tell you." The voice sighed. I turned around to see *Mousy*. The realization came to soon. It made my mind spin, it made my brain hurt.

"That note I found last year! That was you?" I remembered that too. _I was scouring my drawer for something to wear, when I noticed a small paper. I absentmindedly picked it up, to see what it was. And there in red ink, was __**We're coming for you! We found you Frank, and we're coming.**_

"Yeah, that was us." I watched, frozen to the spot. Sometimes fear had you moving, and sometimes it had you completely paralyzed. Unfortunately I was paralyzed. I slowly shook my head and whimpered as I watched *Mousy* Draw nearer. I am only sixteen! What am I supposed to do! *Mousy* stretched out a hand, grabbing a fistful of my black and red hair, bringing me closer to his face. I could smell the Starbucks on his breath.

"My names Mikey. So you can scream my name before you die." He laughed. I let out a soft whimper, and I could feel tears threatening to spill out onto my cheeks. I blinked them back. He let me hair go, by throwing me over to *Midnight* who repeated his actions.

"I'm Gerard. So you can scream our names before you die." He smirked as he brought the knife to my eyes, as if he were examining it in front of me. He held the *Frank* side facing me. As I stared into it, I swear I could see myself lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. I gulped down some of my little spit that I had in my dry mouth, and felt it slide down my dry throat.

"Please." I whispered. I closed my eyes. I want to forget. I opened my eyes wishing they would disappear. But unfortunately they didn't, but the knife seemed to be closer. I started to squirm under his grip, which caused him rip my hair out. I winced.

"I don't want to die." I repeated. I've never this scared before (not counting the alley). He didn't hesitate, as he jammed the knife into my ribs. I cried out in pain. He continued this notion, hand still clamped on my now messy hair. I was sweating, and crying. Blood poured from my stomach, and pain erupted throughout every spot in my small body. His eyes slid over to my arms. He dragged me to the bathroom, a trail of my blood following us. I screeched at the sudden movement. I barely noticed Mikey following us. He threw me on the bathroom floor, grabbing the rubbing alcohol from the cabinet over the sink.

"Better make sure nothing gets in those." He smirked evilly, as he poured the acid on my bleeding stomach. Now burning stomach.

"Please." I wasn't even sure if it was my voice. It was a raw whisper, and it made them both laugh maniacally. The liquid ceased, but the burning did not. I was squirming, and couldn't control my screams. I tasted a salty substance dripping from my eyes, and a coppery taste soon bubbled into my mouth from my caving stomach.

"These are pretty!" I heard Mikey exclaim, a few inches in front of me. I tried to back up, but found if I moved a centimeter a sharp would shoot through me. So I laid still. Finally I felt arms wrap around me, and lift me up.

"Sto-Ahhhhhh!" I wanted to tell them to stop, but was cut short by my own screams. The pain was a volcano erupting through my body. I've never been stabbed before. I could soon feel the bathtub, beneath my bare torso. _Wait. Bare torso?_ I managed to open my eyes to see they had somehow gotten my torn shirt off without me noticing. Gerard looked mesmerized for a second. Just a second, before he went back to evil. He traced along my tattoos, staining them red. He stopped for a second, taking in the image of my grandfather playing drums on my shoulder, before tracing that as well with great care. Finally he somehow managed to cut through my forty four tattoos, and brought me back to the ground. This time I wasn't even able to make a sound. My voice was taken, my vocal cords incapacitated from the pain. Gerard must have went back to the rubbing alcohol, because the burning from my stomach spread to everywhere. I then heard the soft padding of their feet exiting the room. I barely heard the front door creak open, and slam shut. Something in my brain worked through my pain tormenting me, telling me what's going to happen. I'm going to die here incapacitated and dead from blood loss. They'll find me on the bathroom floor.


End file.
